Silky Surprises
by colfhummel
Summary: Sebastian finds a piece of lingerie in Kurt's nightstand drawer … (Kurt/Sebastian, NC-17 - Warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Crossdressing, Anal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Sebastian lets out a long sigh. It's been nearly ten minutes since Kurt had disappeared into the bathroom, something he always does when they are about to have sex.

"Come on Kurt, get your ass out of there," the taller boy calls, letting his head fall back against the soft pillow as he huffs out an annoyed breath.

In the bathroom, Kurt rolls his eyes while he continues to let the damp washing cloth glide over his pale ass cheeks – and in between - in soft motions. "Don't rush me, Sebastian! You know how much I hate that!"

Sebastian has to stifle an exasperated groan when he hears the other boy's voice through the bathroom door. Between his thighs, his half-hard cock throbs, feeling increasingly abandoned when Kurt had once again literally sprinted into the bathroom during their passionate make-out session after Sebastian had whispered into his ear that he was going to fuck him now while grabbing a handful of his ass.

"What takes you so fucking long? Are you cleaning your asshole with a friggin' toothbrush or something?" Sebastian calls again, his patience wearing thinner with every passing second. "You know, I don't really dig the taste of soap on my tongue."

Suddenly, there's a loud thump against the bathroom door and he guesses Kurt must have thrown something against it. He decides to get up and make himself useful by already looking for the supplies they were going to need.

He takes a small walk around the small crowded area that's Kurt's private space, only separated by a curtain from the rest of the apartment he's sharing with his two annoying girl friends – which have thankfully gone out tonight.

The condoms are quickly found, lying stacked, and neatly sorted – Sebastian snorts at that – in one of Kurt's nightstand drawers but when he opens the next one, to look for the lube, he's met with a surprise.

There, stuffed into the corner, right next to the half-full bottle of lube lays a pair of lace panties.

Sebastian inhales sharply as he examines them, letting the soft material glide between his fingers.

They're a light shade of violet with a small black ribbon at the top, the material on the backside so thin it's basically see-through. Sebastian's cock pulses against his thigh, something hot stirring in his stomach at picturing Kurt's gorgeous pale ass in them.

Sebastian is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching. Therefore, when he turns around he suddenly finds himself looking at Kurt who is staring at him with large eyes and his mouth wide open in shock.

Kurt wants to scream. And run away. And hide. And never come out again.

He opens his mouth; desperately trying to form words but no sound dares to come out. His heart is hammering in his chest and his face feels hot. _Oh, shit._

Sebastian is the first to finally break the awkward silence.

"So,…this is a thing you have?"

Even though Sebastian's voice is calm and only sounding slightly curious, Kurt feels humiliated. His thoughts are running wild, hearing mockery and taunt where there is none.

"I…think you should go," Kurt says in a flat voice, a lump rising in his throat.

Sebastian just stares at him, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"What? Why? Wait…do you think I've been snooping around? Is that's what this is about?"

He lets out a small huff of breath, before he continues, "Since you've been taking _forever_ in there, I was just trying to occupy myself, and then…well, I stumbled across these – by pure accident."

"Oh…" Kurt says meekly, "so, you're not making fun of me…?"

"Of course not, why the hell would I do that?!"

"Because you just found a pair of women's underwear in my nightstand drawer, Sebastian…"

"So? You consider that something I'd make fun of? Really?" Sebastian says and scoffs out a small laugh, feeling a bit offended at Kurt's accusation.

Kurt lets out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, I just…I just panicked. I've never told anyone about this, not even Blaine back then and I was so scared you'd think I was a freak and-"

"Hey," Sebastian stops him in a firm voice, startling him a bit. "I am the last person to kink shame here, okay? Having a piece of women's lingerie hidden in your drawer is nothing compared to the stuff you'd find in mine. Believe me, sweetheart."

Kurt can't help the small smile spreading on his lips at Sebastian's words, the nervousness and tenseness slowly fading away.

"Do you have more?" Sebastian suddenly blurts out, something flickering in his eyes.

Kurt blinks a few times, not knowing if he's heard right, his hands stopping dead in their tracks where they've started to loosen the belt on his black silk robe.

"You mean…more…of…" he says slowly, gesturing to the piece of clothing Sebastian is still holding in his hands.

"Yeah," Sebastian replies and licks his lips as he lets his fingers caress over the soft material.

Kurt swallows hardly and feels the warmth on his cheeks grow.

"Yeah, …I um, " he pauses to swallow again, his heart drumming against his chest, "I have more of these and some stockings and garter belts and a corset and a pair of heels."

By the time Kurt's finished, Sebastian is breathing heavily, his hand still clutching the panties tightly and his hard and throbbing cock now flush against his stomach. Then, he suddenly extends his arm, holding the piece of underwear in Kurt's direction and gesturing for him to take it out of his hands.

Kurt does and is about to walk towards his closet to put it away when Sebastian stops him.

"No, I want you to wear it," he says in a low voice that makes Kurt's cock twitch beneath his silky robe.

Kurt runs his slightly trembling fingers over the soft lace and bites his bottom lip, feeling overwhelmed at Sebastian's request. But he's waited so long for this moment, has waited so long to finally be open about this, to live out one of his most desired fantasies.

Sebastian lets out a low moan as he wraps his hand around his pulsing cock, watching Kurt open the bottom drawer of his closet and revealing more and more evidence of his secret fantasy.

He's never known he had a thing for this, a thing for cross-dressing, but having felt the soft material in his hands and picturing Kurt in it had stirred something in him.

Kurt shoots him a quick look over his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips before he gets up, several pieces of clothing gathered up in his arms and then he leaves.

"Hey, where you're going," Sebastian calls out after him, hating how needy he's sounding right now.

The bathroom door closes a few seconds later.

After about five minutes - the longest five minutes Sebastian has ever experienced - he hears the door open and then Kurt comes back into the bedroom, the black silk still wrapped around his body, hiding anything that's beneath it.

Inside his chest, Kurt's heart is racing. He's nervous even though he's now convinced that Sebastian wants this just as much as he does. But this is the first time he's going to show himself to another person like this and it takes him a few more seconds before his trembling hands slowly begin to loosen the belt on his robe, letting the soft material glide down his waist, before it falls to the floor, huddled around his feet.

Sebastian takes in a sharp breath. Even though, his chest is rising and falling, he feels like he can't breathe. He just stares at Kurt and takes in the sight presented in front of him.

Kurt is wearing the pair of violet lace panties and Sebastian sees his thick and hard cock arching against the thin material. His long and slender legs are covered in black lace top silk stockings and a matching black garter belt around his slim waist completes the outfit.

"Fuck," Sebastian breathes out, completely stunned by Kurt's appearance.

"You like it?" Kurt asks, followed by a shaky awkward laugh, as he takes a small step forward.

"You bet I do," the taller boy rasps out and licks his lips. "Turn around."

Kurt's breath hitches at that, before turning around and revealing his backside to Sebastian's hungry gaze.

The panties have a tight grip on Kurt's ass, squeezing the two pale globes together and making his ass look even more deliciously firm and round.

After a few moments, Kurt turns around again before walking the last few steps towards the bed. Sebastian expands his hand and waits for Kurt to take it before he guides the smaller boy on top of him, Kurt's ass snug in his lap and rubbing against his hard and straining cock.

Immediately, his hands are all over Kurt, letting his palms run over the silky material on Kurt's thighs and up to his ass while pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When his fingers find the straps of the garter belt on Kurt's thighs, he can't fight the urge to pull on them. He waits a few seconds before letting them snap back, leaving a slight red mark against the pale flesh, and enjoying the muffled groan coming from Kurt.

For a while, they just lie on the bed like this with Kurt sprawled out on top, letting his tongue glide against Sebastian's and rubbing his ass back against the other boy's cock.

When the friction becomes too much, Sebastian arches his back, letting out a low whine into Kurt's mouth and squeezing the flesh of Kurt's ass hard.

"God, I need to fuck you so bad, Kurt, I can't-"

"How do you want me?" Kurt asks in a breathless voice before planting soft kisses down Sebastian's jaw.

Sebastian inhales sharply, his mind dizzy from picturing Kurt in various positions.

"Lie down on your back for me… ," he says after a few moments, trying hard to keep his voice steady. "And leave the panties on…leave everything on."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and nods, gently rolling off Sebastian's chest and lying down next to him.

"Wait," Kurt says when he sees that Sebastian is about to pour lube onto his fingers. "I…um already…took care of it, earlier in the bathroom."

Sebastian doesn't know how to feel about this. He usually loves fingering, loves feeling Kurt's hole slowly loosening up around his fingers and watching the other boy writhe and beg beneath him, but in this moment he's kind of glad of being able to skip that part this time.

Kurt's whole face is flushed, his bottom lip pink from where teeth are digging into it and his blue eyes wide-open and watery.

If Sebastian hasn't already been aware of his innocence kink, now would definitely have been his moment of epiphany.

Quickly unwrapping the condom, rolling it onto his hard cock and slicking himself up, Sebastian settles himself between Kurt's pale spread thighs. He rubs his cock against the silky material that's separating him from Kurt's hole and leaving wet stains from the lube all over the fabric.

"_Fuck_," Sebastian groans out, watching as the other boy's pulsing cock strains hard against the thin material, forming a wet spot where precum is beading at the tip.

Then, he takes both of Kurt's pale legs and lifts them up over his shoulders, not able to resist in running his hands down the smooth and silky legs before focusing on his cock again.

His fingers are slippery with lube and shaking a little as he pulls the panties aside, revealing Kurt's pink hole and when he rubs the head of his cock against it and feels the low resistance he begins to push inside.

Beneath him, Kurt whines out and lets out a small hiss, trying to spread his legs further apart and slowly letting them glide off his shoulders, but Sebastian's hands shoot up and hold him in a tight grip.

"No, leave them up," he orders in a raspy voice before he starts to thrust his hips forward.

His cock slides in so easily, the slick and tight heat of Kurt's body gripping him in a smooth but firm grip and soon, he's pounding into the smaller boy with quick hard thrusts that make the bed creak.

"God, you're so hot, so fucking hot," Sebastian pants and nuzzles his face against Kurt's silky-clad calves, mouthing at the material.

Kurt's mouth hangs open, eyes drawn shut and his hand grasping his own hard cock, trying to keep up with Sebastian's rhythm as he fucks into him. Not once, does he feel the grip on his ankles loosen and something about being spread open like this by Sebastian, of being unable to move makes something hot twist deep inside his stomach.

It doesn't take long until Sebastian's body jerks and he's coming with a strangled sob, letting go of Kurt's legs and falling on top of him, pressing his warm lips against the skin of Kurt's throat.

After a few moments, Sebastian pushes himself up, his softening cock still snug in Kurt's ass when he gently removes Kurt's hand off his cock to replace it with his own and begins to firmly stroke the hot and pulsing flesh.

"You wanna come all over your pretty panties, babe?" he asks, his voice trembling and a little hoarse.

"Ugh…yeah, fuck, yes, please-," Kurt whimpers, bucking his hips, desperate to finally come.

Sebastian licks his lips and lets his free hand roam over Kurt's flushed body. He snaps the straps of the stocking a few times, admiring the red prints it leaves on Kurt's milky-white skin, before squeezing his fist around the other boy's cock a little, drawing out a low groan from him.

"You really wanna taint these pretty nice panties, Kurt?" he teases again, letting his thumb glide over the glistening tip of Kurt's cock.

"Sebastian, fuck, please, please _ohgodpleasejustletmecome_," Kurt is writhing by then, twisting around in the sheets and thrusting his hips up desperately.

At that, Sebastian's hand begins to move faster, jerking Kurt to orgasm. When Kurt clenches tightly around the cock, that's still buried inside of him Sebastian lets out a small moan and watches in awe as Kurt comes with a loud sob, spilling all over his belly and staining his lingerie.

Sebastian pulls out of him carefully, silently admiring how utterly debauched Kurt looks.

There is come all over his stomach, dribbling down, staining his underwear, his lips are swollen and red from kissing and biting, and strands of his hair are falling into his face - some of them sticking to his damp forehead.

Kurt feels blinks a few times, watching as Sebastian hops off the bed to get rid of the condom before crawling back onto the bed. He groans a little when he moves and more come dribbles down, running down his thighs and staining the silky material of the stockings.

"I hope for your sake that I get all of these come stains out, these things were expensive," he mumbles before burying his face into his pillow.

Sebastian shoots him a small grin before gently kissing the spot behind his ear.

"Next time, you're going to wear your corset."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Crossdressing, Anal, Dirty Talk, small hints of D/S, a tiny bit of Sizekink**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

_Next time, you're going to wear your corset._

The words are still ringing in Kurt's ears as he stays over at Sebastian's apartment a few days later.

They're sitting on the black leather sofa in the living room, Kurt nearly in Sebastian's lap and their tongues lazily dragging against each other, while some silly romcom that Kurt had picked is playing on the TV.

It's when he's hoisting Kurt fully into his lap, that Sebastian really notices the white sports bag that's lying on the ground a few feet away from them for the first time. He's used to Kurt always bringing some extra clothes, a pajama and of course, a bunch of his beauty products with him when he's spending the night at his place, but this time it's a different bag, a slightly bigger one.

"Is this your subtle way of telling me you want to move in?" Sebastian murmurs in a low, amused voice against Kurt's ear.

"What?"

"Your bag," Sebastian says with a chuckle, "it's bigger than usual, did you bring half of your wardrobe with you?"

Kurt rolls his eyes a little. "Believe me, if I'd brought half of my wardrobe, there'd be a truck standing in front of the building."

"Does that mean I should start looking for a mansion any time soon?" Sebastian says, with a smile tugging at his lips, before tilting Kurt's head a little to place soft kisses along his neck.

"Maybe," Kurt laughs a little breathlessly when he feels Sebastian suck on his skin. "No, but, um…I actually brought something with me for tonight…a surprise."

Sebastian stills, and removes his lips from Kurt's skin to look at him, a curious gleam in his green eyes.

"A surprise?"

A smile spreads over Kurt's lips as he nods his head.

"Well, are you going to show me?" Sebastian asks, letting his hands roam over Kurt's back.

A warm, pink blush unfurls on Kurt's cheeks at the thought of revealing his little surprise to the other boy and he feels a slight wave of excitement running through him.

"Mhmm," Kurt hums and raises his eyebrows a little as he fake-contemplates Sebastian's question "Well, I'm not quite sure if you really deserve it…"

"What, do you want me to go down on my knees because I could arrange that, you know. And while I'm already down there I could take your gorgeous cock in my mouth and suck you off, how does that sound?" Sebastian says with a grin and with a playful glint in his eyes.

Kurt feels something hot twist in his stomach the thought of Sebastian kneeling between his spread thighs. His cheeks hollowed and flushed while making these pleased and content little noises as he lets Kurt fuck into his mouth and _fuck_ the further he explores the image in his mind the harder it gets to concentrate on anything else.

"Would you like that, Kurt?" Sebastian whispers in a teasing tone as he lets his hands wander from the boy's ass to the front of his pants and undoes the zipper of his jeans.

"Oh," Sebastian breathes out at the discovery he makes.

"You like them?" Kurt asks tentatively, and inhales sharply as he feels Sebastian's hand slide inside his pants, tracing his visible bulge with his fingertips through the thin fabric of his black lace panties.

"_Fuck_, Kurt, that's so hot," Sebastian murmurs and places his palm against Kurt's cock, relishing the feel of the swelling flesh, that lays warm and hard against his hand.

Kurt lets out a small moan and grinds against the touch. He pulls Sebastian's face close, pressing their lips together before he starts to trace the other boy's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Both of their eyelids flutter shut when Kurt's tongue presses inside, gliding against Sebastian's as he begins to slowly rock his hips forward, silently urging the other to touch him firmer and harder and _more_.

Sebastian nearly forgets about the bag by then. His mind is hot and dizzy with Kurt in his lap, feeling the thick cock swelling and pulsing against his palm and his own erection throbbing between his legs, desperate for attention. However, as Kurt lets go of his lips, leaving them red and swollen and starts to kiss and suck down his neck, his half-lid eyes are directed towards the bag again.

"K-Kurt, come on, now show me," he says in a raspy voice and gently nudges the smaller boy away to look at him. "Show me what's in the bag."

Kurt nods his head, sliding off Sebastian's lap and walking over to the bag. He makes sure to give a good view of his ass as he bends down to open the zipper.

Sebastian can't help the small groan that escapes him when he sees what Kurt is holding in his hands as he turns around.

It's a corset.

"Put it on," Sebastian says, his pulse rising and his eyes still glued to the black piece of lingerie in Kurt's hands.

"Um…actually, I think I might need help with putting this on…," Kurt says, the blush on his cheeks growing darker. "Oh and…um, I've also brought another thing with me, it's in the bag."

"Show me," Sebastian groans, palming himself through his pants as he watches Kurt placing the corset on the small glass table in front of him before kneeling down to gather the other items out of the bag.

"_Oh my god_," is all that Sebastian manages to breathe out as his eyes catch the pair of black leather high heel boots dangling from Kurt's grasp.

Kurt can't help the small, satisfied grin spreading over his lips at seeing Sebastian's reaction.

"Will you help me put these on? And the corset?"

For once, Sebastian is speechless, so he just nods his head. It's not that he doesn't know what to say, but he simply isn't capable of forming words with his mouth right now. Blood is rushing in his ears and the throbbing between his legs makes it hard to focus on anything else but his cock and Kurt and Kurt in lingerie and fucking Kurt in lingerie.

Kurt gets undressed quickly, only leaving the black silk lace underwear on and as he's about to sit back down on the sofa, Sebastian's hand is suddenly on his ass.

"Wait, is that…a _thong_?"

"Yeah…," Kurt breathes as he stays in the slightly uncomfortable position to let Sebastian's fingers brush against the naked skin of his ass before he slowly sits down. " I thought I could wear something different this time."

"I fucking love it," Sebastian says in awe before leaning in and kissing Kurt.

After they part, both of them are panting heavily, their skin flushed and hot.

"Kneel on the sofa and brace yourself against the backrest so I can put this thing on you," Sebastian says before pressing his lips to Kurt's one more time for a quick kiss.

Kurt does as he's told, a shiver running down his spine at the commanding tone in Sebastian's voice. A few moments later, Sebastian is behind him, reaching around his body to place the soft fabric of the corset against his chest.

"You tell me if it's too tight, okay?" Sebastian murmurs against Kurt's neck, before placing a gentle kiss on the skin there.

Kurt nods frantically, his hands gripping the fabric of the sofa tightly and his heart hammering against his chest.

Sebastian gathers the corset laces in his hands and swallows hardly before he begins to pull on the strands. The tug is so strong that Kurt's half-bare ass bumps back against his clothed erection, causing him to groan out.

One after one, Sebastian draws the laces, from the bottom up to the top, and with each pull, Kurt lets out a small gasp, digging his nails harder into the fabric of the sofa, his knuckles turning white.

"Okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kurt breathes out, feeling slightly intoxicated with his chest and waist tightly bound like that. He turns over and tries to sit down, which as it turns out, is not that easy when your whole upper body is locked into a tight corset.

On the floor, Sebastian kneels down on one leg and reaches for Kurt's right ankle. With the other hand, he grabs one of the boots, lets Kurt's foot slide into it and pulls it over his leg before he repeats the procedure with the other boot.

When he gets up, Kurt has to hold onto Sebastian's arms for support. It's been a while since he's walked in heels the last time, so he feels a bit unsteady.

"You look so fucking hot," Sebastian whispers and lets his eyes roam over Kurt's body.

The corset makes Kurt's waist look small – even more so than usual – while his chest seems to look broader. His long, pale legs are veiled in black leather, the heels making him taller – as tall as Sebastian – and as he slowly turns around, Sebastian gets a perfect view of his two pale round cheeks, nearly popping out with the thin black stripe of the thong separating them.

"Get back on the sofa and lean against the backrest, I'll be back in a minute," he then says and gives Kurt a light swat on the ass as he walks away, leaving the flushed boy trembling with need and excitement in the living room.

Kurt's whole body feels like it's in a tight grip, making it harder for him to control his breathing as more heat spreads through his body and the throbbing in his hard cock becomes more adamant.

When Sebastian finally returns, completely naked and with his long and flushed cock standing out, the unmistakable sound of the bottle of lube opening can be heard a few seconds later. Before Kurt has time to react, he feels Sebastian's warmth coming up behind him.

Kurt has to bite his lip.

They had talked about it, talked about Kurt's exaggerative bathroom routine every time they were about to have sex and while he _knows_ that he's clean from the shower earlier, it's hard for him to not jump off the sofa right now like usual.

Sebastian seems to sense his sudden discomfort and begins to plant tender kisses down his neck.

"If it gets too much, you tell me, Kurt," he murmurs against the pale soft skin before his fingers reach down to Kurt's ass.

Kurt swallows and inhales sharply as he feels the thin stripe of the thong pulled aside before there's a wet fingertip brushing against his entrance.

Sebastian circles his finger, smearing lube all over the pink hole before sliding the first finger in. Kurt's tight walls grip him immediately and give away easily as he begins to move his finger. Soon, he adds another finger, working Kurt open until he's trembling and begging beneath him, slightly pushing his hips back and giving Sebastian the sign that he's ready now.

Kurt reaches down to palm himself through the soft fabric of his lace thong as he feels Sebastian pull his fingers out of him.

"Want you, want you so bad," he whispers breathlessly, spreading his legs further apart as he hears the condom wrapper ripped open.

"Look at yourself, Kurt, "Sebastian says in a low voice, that sends a shiver down Kurt's spine, "so open and needy, just for me, so gorgeous, baby."

After rolling the condom on and slicking himself up, Sebastian lines the swollen head of his cock against Kurt's hole. He spreads one of Kurt's cheeks, and uses the other one to grip his cock as he slowly begins to guide the hard flesh inside.

"_Fuck_," Kurt breathes out, the blunt pressure of Sebastian's cock causing a slightly burning stretch as it pops through the first ring of muscle. He knows he can breathe, knows he is still capable of filling his lungs with oxygen but the pressure against his chest and his ribs is so noticeable in that moment that he's afraid he's going to faint for a second. His breath starts to become quicker, less controlled and as his body tries to adjust to the thick stretch inside of him, his mind tries to adjust with the slight wave of panic coming over him.

Sebastian's hands are on his waist, holding him steady and his hips still, waiting for Kurt's signal to move.

"Please," Kurt pants out, his voice sounding small and shaky, and Sebastian is there, rubbing soothing circles over his skin and whispering words of praise and adoration into his ear.

"_Oh yes_," Sebastian hisses out as he begins to push deeper, feeling Kurt's slick walls opening up around him, until he's all the way in.

Sebastian groans out and admires how perfect Kurt's pale round cheeks look cushioned against the slightly darker skin of his hips, the thong pulled aside and the black corset painting a beautiful contrast against the milky-white tone of Kurt's skin.

Kurt whimpers, high-pitched and squeezes his eyes shut. He feels so _full_. And _tight_. His heart begins to race in his chest, he feels locked inside the corset, feels trapped and he's shocked at how much he seems to like it.

Sebastian begins to set a steady rhythm then, rolling his hips back and forth and causing a slick, wet noise whenever their skin slaps together.

"You can breathe?" Sebastian asks in a strained voice as he watches Kurt's hole clench around his cock, pulling him into that delicious, tight heat with every thrust of his hips.

"Y-yeah, oh god, so tight," Kurt moans, letting his head fall forward until his forehead is pressed against the cool leather of the backrest.

"Usually, I'm the one who says that," Sebastian jokes a little, letting out a small breathless laugh before he grabs both of Kurt's cheeks and pulls them apart, squeezing the firm flesh hard and causing Kurt to gasp out. "I can't get enough of watching your tight little hole; it's so greedy for my cock, so hot."

"F-fuck me, fuck me hard, please," Kurt whines and arches his back as far as the corset allows him to.

"You love it when I take charge, don't you, Kurt, "Sebastian growls out before snapping his hips forward in a hard thrust. "You're always so bossy, ordering me around, but we both know what you really crave, baby, am I right?"

Beneath him, Kurt whimpers in response, his body shaken by the force of Sebastian's hard thrusts.

"You just love it when I bend you over, when I spread your cheeks and expose your pink little hole, fuck, you're always so eager for it, so eager for my cock, such a _slut_, for it," Sebastian rasps out between soft groans.

"Oh god," Kurt gasps out as Sebastian's words shoot straight to his cock. With trembling fingers, he reaches between his legs and takes his cock out, pulling it free from the black lace.

Suddenly, the warmth against Kurt's back is gone, his hole left empty as Sebastian pulls out and settles down onto the sofa.

"Ride me, Kurt," he says, while looking up at Kurt, who is still half-bent over the backrest, through lust-hazed eyes. Kurt lets out a soft moan and stumbles a bit clumsily into Sebastian's lap, his back pressed against Sebastian's bare chest.

Sebastian's hands are on Kurt's ass, spreading his cheeks open and lining his long and thick cock up against the other boy's slick hole.

Kurt's legs are trembling and he has trouble to keep his ground, especially with the heels he's wearing, so he's glad he can brace his arms against Sebastian's strong thighs.

When he feels the swollen head of Sebastian's cock pressing against his loosened hole, half-way dipping in, he lowers himself down.

They both groan out once Sebastian's cock is fully seated inside Kurt's ass. Heat spreads in their bellies like fire and the more it increases, the less controlled their movements get. Soon, their bodies are bumping against each other with Kurt's ass coming down hard against Sebastian's thighs and leaving red prints while he's fisting his own cock in rapid strokes.

Kurt has felt the tight grip of the corset the whole time, but it's not until Sebastian's cock brushes against his prostate with nearly every thrust and he feels him grasp the laces of the corset, pulling him back against his chest and digging his teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck in a dominating gesture, that Kurt is afraid of suffocating.

It's not the firm pressure of the corset, it's not the tug from Sebastian's hands or his thick cock spreading him from deep inside, it's all of these things combined together, making him feel so many things at once.

Kurt's mouth hangs open in a silent scream, his eyes squeezed shut as he comes, clenching down hard on Sebastian's cock.

His limbs feel numb, drained from any energy so he just lets his head fall back against Sebastian's chest and lets his body be moved up and down, lets Sebastian fuck into him.

"Yeah, that's it baby, come for me," Kurt breathes out, before turning his head a little to press his lips against Sebastian's collarbone.

Sebastian's breath comes quick, desperate little noises coming out of him as he thrusts up into Kurt's ass and there's something so utterly hot about being able to lift his boyfriend up like that, of Kurt being so light -despite being muscular and toned and nearly as tall as him. A few moments later, there is the familiar tight feeling in his balls, sparks rushing straight to his cock and then he comes, spilling into the condom, deep inside Kurt's body.

They don't move for a while. Kurt is still limb in Sebastian's lap, come dribbling down his stomach and thighs, and his skin flushed dark pink.

Sebastian's hands gently nudge him off of him and make him lie down onto the sofa. Kurt's mind is still dizzy, so he just closes his eyes and waits until Sebastian discards the condom and begins to untie the laces from the corset, relishing the feeling of being able to fully breathe again with every strand that gets unlaced.

After that, he helps Kurt out of the boots and his underwear before cleaning him up with warm, damp washing cloth. Kurt hums in content as a warm, pleasant feeling spreads in his belly.

It's moment like these, where Kurt feels the love between them, despite their constant bantering and bickering and Sebastian's arrogant attitude. He knows that Sebastian loves him and takes care of him, no matter what.

A warm smile plays on his lips as he watches Sebastian come back from his bedroom, fully dressed again in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He's carrying clothes in his arms and as he sits down and dumps them into his lap, Kurt realizes they're for him.

"Sebastian, I have a bag full with clothes lying a few feet away from us," he says and gives Sebastian a confused look.

"I know, but you can't tell me that skinny jeans and tight shirts are exactly the most comfortable things to wear," Sebastian says with a grin, "and besides that, you look kind of adorable in my oversized clothes."


End file.
